


Rainy Days

by MsBarrows



Series: Dark Days [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBarrows/pseuds/MsBarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alistair, Zevran and Kalli Tabris pass the time while trapped in their tent by the rain. Written for a prompt on the kink meme:<br/></p><blockquote>f!Warden/Alistair or Zevran (or all three, if you like). Sex in the rain! Bonus points if:<br/>- It starts with an argument<br/>- Wet frocks are involved</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Rain

Zevran wrapped his blanket more tightly around his shoulders, and sniffled. Damn this country anyway – when it wasn't cold, it was raining. And then there were the days like today, when it was both cold _and_ rainy. For someone who grew up in the sub-topical heat of Antiva, he was a dreadfully long way away from a decently warm and dry country. At least Alistair and Kalli hadn't insisted he accompany them hunting this afternoon; instead the two had gone off together, leaving him bundled up in camp to try and sleep off his incipient cold, Kalli's mabari Dandelion staying to keep him company and guard his rest.

He knew he _should_ be curled up in the tent, staying warm and dry, but had found himself feeling chilled even with all the blankets in the tent wrapped around him, and Dandelion curled up against him. He'd decided he'd better risk the cold, and the wet, to boil some water and make himself some willow-bark tea. Bitter as a whore's spite, but it would at least warm his stomach and hopefully sooth his aches and drive off the fever he seemed to be developing.

He heard the two wardens returning before they came into view, Alistair's voice raised in anger. "...you _want_ me to marry her! I don't love her! It's _you_ I love!"

Zevran winced. Ah. Kalli must have finally told Alistair about her plan to win Anora's co-operation by supporting her as Queen; a plan which she'd only been able to sway Arl Eamon into supporting by dangling the idea of Alistair wedding the woman before him. _Not_ an idea she'd run by Alistair himself first, Zevran knew, it having been a spur-of-the-moment suggestion made out of desperation. And then she'd had to win Anora's agreement to it before Arl Eamon would agree, and somehow in all the back-and-forthing and negotiating there'd never been a chance to float the plan by Alistair as well. Hence this sudden unscheduled trip into the countryside for the three of them, Kalli well-knowing how _loud_ Alistair's reaction to the news was likely to be.

"Did you think I _wanted_ to make such a suggestion?" Kalli growled as the two came into sight beyond the edge of the clearing. "I had no choice!"

As always, Zevran winced internally at the harsh rasp of her once-beautiful voice, ruined when Taliesin had slashed her throat open. The other assassin had only narrowly missed killing her, foiled by the timely arrival of Wynne and the rest, leaving Kalli bleeding out onto the dusty cobblestones of a Denerim backstreet as he and his coterie of Crows made off with Zevran. She would bear the marks of Taliesin's vengeful attack for the rest of her life, in the thick raised scar across her neck – now faded to white from its original angry red hue – and her forever-ruined voice.

As he looked up from the pot of water – only just beginning to steam, not yet at a simmer – he saw Alistair push through the bushes around the edge of the clearing, Kalli following close behind him. The warrior thoughtlessly released the branches he'd pushed aside, and they snapped back, earning a startled squawk from Kalli as they narrowly missed hitting her in the face, and released their accumulated load of water onto her, drenching her from head to toes.

Alistair look suitably chagrined as he spun to see what he'd done. "Oh, _Maker_... Kalli, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't thinking..."

"So I noticed," she snapped out, and stalked past him and over to the fire, pausing when she spotted Zevran huddled beside it, wrapped in a blanket to try and keep the worst of the rain off of him. "What are you doing out here in the rain? You should be resting!" she pointed out sharply.

Zevran sniffled juicily, and gestured at the pot. "Making willow-bark tea," he said tiredly. "I fear I am developing a fever."

Both wardens were frowning and by his side within seconds, Kalli crouching down to feel his forehead while Alistair watched worriedly from behind her, shifting his weight from foot to foot, their own argument at least temporarily forgotten.

"You're burning up!" Kalli exclaimed. "Alistair, take him into the tent and get him dried off, I'll be in to join you as soon as this tea is ready."

Alistair nodded, and scooped Zevran up in his arms, despite the assassin's protests that he was perfectly capable of walking the short distance to their shared tent. Naturally the warrior had to put him back down again as soon as they reached the tent, the entrance being low enough to not be conducive to being carried into it. Once inside, Alistair removed the damp blanket draped around Zevran's shoulders, before starting work on helping him out of his equally damp clothing.

"You are even wetter than I am," Zevran pointed out, and began unlacing the neck of Alistair's shirt. "Such foolishness, going hunting in weather as wet as this."

Alistair snorted, and smiled slightly. "You just like seeing me naked," he said. "Anyway, it wasn't raining when we left. And I don't think it was hunting Kalli had in mind, she just... wanted to talk."

"This is true," Zevran agreed judiciously. "Both the liking seeing you naked, and Kalli doubtless having other reasons than hunting to want to go for a walk. She often wanders when she is unhappy, I have noticed. And I know she was not happy about having to tell you of the agreements she had come to with Arl Eamon and your Queen," he added.

Alistair froze for a moment in the middle of unlacing Zevran's breeches. "You _knew_ she was making this arrangement!" he demanded angrily. "Did _everyone_ know except me!"

"Of course I know, and no, Alistair, only a very few people knew. _Think_ , Alistair – the two of you had me accompanying her everywhere so that prude Arl Eamon would think it was only she and I having a relationship, not all three of us. _Of course_ I was present when she was negotiating his continued co-operation with the Grey Wardens."

Alistair turned an alarming shade of red, sputtering in indignation. Zevran gave him a hard look, then reached down and removed the man's hands from his laces so he could continue undressing himself. "Think, Alistair," he chided the warrior, voice hardening. "What is it you and Kalli have said Duncan told you about what to do to end the Blight?"

Alistair high colour faded somewhat, a look of distress crossing his face as often happened when events or words reminded him of his long-dead mentor Duncan, or his fellow Grey Wardens, all killed at the debacle at Ostagar save Kalli, then a new recruit. "To do whatever was necessary," he said humbly, an increasingly hang-dog expression on his face.

"Yes," Zevran said, and reached up to cup the larger man's face between his palms for a moment. "Killing the Archdemon, ending this Blight, is the most important goal you have. It is the _only_ goal you are _allowed_ to have, until it is done. And if it means lying, stealing, killing, going against every thing you have ever believed was moral and right, still you must do it, because _it must be done_ , yes?" he said, and tapped the other man's cheek lightly, then went back to stripping off his leggings.

Alistair frowned unhappily, then reluctantly nodded, and resumed removing his own clothing as well. "Yes," he grudgingly agreed.

"Do you think Kalli _wanted_ to offer you up as sacrifice to this widowed Queen of yours? No, Alistair – it was desperation. Arl Eamon was prepared to cease supporting the Grey Wardens if _you_ did not become King. Anora was unwilling to support us if _she_ did not remain Queen. By floating the idea of the two not being mutually exclusive goals, Kalli has won the co-operation of _both_ of them. She did not like it, but it is was what she had to do."

"But I don't _want_ to marry Anora..." Alistair stopped, sighed, then scrubbed his hands over his face and muttered. "Whatever must be done. Yes. But _this!_ "

"Alistair," Zevran said, rolling over on his back so he could shuck his leggings and stockings, tossing them to join the growing pile of damp clothing in the corner by the door. " _Do what is necessary_ – until the Archdemon is dead. After that – all bets are off, yes? And if by some miracle all three of us are still alive, perhaps the three of us will run away together, to a decently warm and dry country, and spend our days making love in a nice big bed with clean white sheets that smell of sunlight, instead of in small musty tents in the cold and wet."

Alistair laughed, and skinned out of his own leggings and stockings. "Rights. All right. I will smile and make nice and play along with this, this _falsehood_ , but don't either of you ever think for a moment that I'm agreeing to _leave_ the two of you."

"Of course not," Zevran agreed, and crawled over to hug and kiss the man. "I am yours. And Kalli's. And you are both mine," he said.

"Yes," Alistair agreed, and gave him a rib-straining bear-hug that startled laughter from the assassin. "Maker, you're burning up," he added, frowning in concern, then dug in his pack, producing a dry though not entirely clean shirt, and used it as a towel. Zevran was happy to submit to his ministrations, and once they'd both been rubbed dry the two settled down, Alistair sitting cross-legged on a folded blanket with Zevran cradled in his lap, the rest of the blankets draped around both of them.

Zevran sighed and leaned back against the larger man's shoulder. He was tired and achy and in general felt terrible, but having Alistair wrapped around him the way he was was very comforting. Even if it _did_ give him lewd ideas that he wasn't at all sure he was currently up to carrying through on.

Alistair was also having interesting thoughts about their current nakedness and position, he suspected, given a certain area of pressure against his backside, and the way his hands had started a gentle exploration of Zevran's heated skin beneath the blankets. He made an approving sound as the other man lowered his head and peeled back their wrappings enough that he could kiss the top of Zevran's shoulder. Zevran sighed and tilted his head to the side, inviting similar kisses on the side of his neck, half-closing his eyes in pleasure as Alistair delicately kissed and licked at his skin.

Naturally that was when the flaps of the tent opened and Kalli stooped down to enter, a mug in one hand and the steaming pot in the other. She grinned at the sight of them, then found a place to put down the pot – by the door, in the opposite corner from the heap of wet clothes – and scooped out a mug of the tea to bring over to Zevran. It took him a moment to get one arm free of the constraining blankets so he could accept the mug from her. He made a face at the bitterness of the hot tea, but kept taking small sips of it, knowing it would help.

"Kalli... I'm sorry for getting mad," Alistair said, humbly. "I should have trusted you. You don't _really_ expect me to marry Anora, do you? It's just a convenient lie?"

"Yes, you should have trusted me," she agreed, and leaned forward to kiss him over Zevran's shoulder. "And yes, it's a lie. I _do_ tell them when I need to, you know," she chided him, sitting back momentarily to study his face, before she leaned forward to kiss him a second time.

Zevran smiled, as he took in how her wet shirt was clinging to her torso, and struggled with the blankets a moment to get his other arm free. "I like how this looks on you," he observed, reaching out to touch the curve of her breast through the wet fabric.

She laughed, and sat back on her heels, running her eyes over the two of them where they sat cuddled together in their nest of blankets. "I feel overdressed compared to you two," she said.

"But I _like_ how you're dressed," Zevran pointed out.

"Mmm, as do I," Alistair agreed, resting his chin on Zevran's shoulder and stretching out one of his arms to touch her arm, the other wrapping securely around Zevran.

Kalli laughed, and moved forward. "Show me how much," she challenged them, smiling warmly at them.

Zevran drank again from his mug, finishing off the last of the tea in it, and leaned over Alistair's arm to put it carefully off to one side. "Gladly," he said, straightening back up, and leaned forward a little to kiss her, one hand moving to cup her breast, thumb caressing her nipple through the thin fabric. Alistair leaned forward as well, one of his hands sliding in between them to caress her opposite breast, his other arm tightening around Zevran, pulling the elf back against him, and resumed kissing Zevran's shoulder, breaking off when Kalli stopped kissing Zevran and leaned to the side to kiss Alistair over Zevran's shoulder instead. Zevran slid his free hand in between himself and Kalli, squeezing Alistair's hand for a moment, then he brushed the backs of his fingers against Kalli's stomach, trailing slowly downward across the wrinkled wet fabric, before turning his hand to cup over her groin, fingers slipping between her legs and pressing gently upwards.

Kalli growled in approval, pushing against his hand while she ended the kisses and arched backwards a little to give them more room to handle her. Zevran removed his hand from her breast to begin one-handedly unlacing the opening of her shirt, his other hand still stroking between her thighs, Alistair releasing his grip around Zevran to take over fondling her.

It was almost like magic, Zevran sometimes thought, watching his and Alistair's hands working together to tease and excite their lover. Like having enough hands to do everything all at once himself, though sadly he couldn't actually _feel_ what Alistair's hands were feeling, as they stroked over Kalli's pert little breasts, her erect nipples rubbing against his broad palms. But he _could_ feel the way she was pushing against his lower hand, thighs tightening around it; feel, too, the increasing pressure against his own backside as their play excited the warrior at his back, a match to the growing ache in his own groin.

One of Alistair's hands stroked down Kalli's side and then slid slowly upwards again, lifting the damp fabric away from her skin, his other hand lifting to cup against the side of her head, long fingers toying with the shell of her ear. She smiled dreamily, and turned her head to press a kiss against the palm of his hand. Zevran, finished with the laces, reached down and switched hands, so he could mirror the motion of Alistair's lower hand, the two of them drawing her shirt up, Alistair finally releasing her head so that they could pull the shirt off. She unfastened and removed her breastband herself, tossing it and the shirt to join their wet clothes in the corner. All three of them co-operated in the task of peeling her out of her wet leggings and smallclothes, then Alistair lifted up and spread the blankets, like bedraggled wings, and she rose enough to move forward and sit down in Zevran's lap, facing the two of them, her legs wrapping around both their waists. Alistair wrapped the blankets around them again, all three of them snuggled tightly together.

Zevran sighed and smiled, as the three of them began a slow exploration of each other's bodies beneath the enveloping blankets. He loved moments like this, safe and warm and with his two loves. If life could always be like this he would be a happy man. But... well, given they were in the middle of fighting a blight with the aid of a weak alliance of disparate forces, times like this were few and far between, and therefore to be all the more treasured when they _did_ happen.

And this particular time was suddenly interrupted by a bout of sneezing, Zevran burying his nose in the crook of his arm as he sneezed violently several times. He felt dizzy and lightheaded afterwards, sagging between the two of them, barely aware of Alistair cleaning his arm and Kalli fetching more tea until she was holding the mug to his mouth, encouraging him to drink more. He gave in and let the two of them fuss over and take care of him, falling to sleep a little while later spooned comfortingly between the two of them, Alistair at his back and Kalli in front of them, the three of them making a big warm heap together under the blankets.


	2. Three Together

Kalli woke him a couple of times to urge more of the willow-bark tea on him; it did have the desired effect in that the soreness of his muscles, aching head, and high fever gradually went away. Unfortunately it also meant he awoke before dawn with an achingly full bladder. He eased backwards away from Kalli, then started trying to slip out from between her and Alistair without waking them. Naturally the effort was doomed to failure; Alistair muttered and tightened his hold on Zevran, then opened his eyes, blinking muzzily at the assassin.

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked in a whisper.

"Outside... I need to pee," Zevran whispered back.

Alistair frowned, looking up at the tent canvas overhead. "It's still raining," he pointed out.

"That doesn't make my need any the less. More, if anything," Zevran answered.

Kalli snorted and giggled. "Me too," she said in a normal tone of voice, and rolled over to smile at the two of them. "Well. I guess we're not sleeping in this morning," she said. "Put something on before you go outside, I don't want your cold coming back."

Zevran smiled warmly at her. "Neither do I," he agreed. Abandoning any attempt at stealth, he rose to his feet, pulled on the shirt Alistair had used as their towel the night before, and fished through the pile of damp clothing by the door, finding the blanket he'd used to keep the rain off. It was still damp, but better then getting the remaining blankets wet, he thought before slipping out into the rain to find a convenient bush. Alistair also slipped out of the tent in search of a bush, not bothering with either clothes or a blanket.

When the two of them returned to the tent, Kalli scolded Alistair about that, then claimed the blanket to go take a bathroom break herself. She'd lit their little oil lantern while they were out, the small wick filling the tent with a warm golden light.

Alistair grinned at Zevran. "I like this look on you," he said, reaching out to tug on the sleeve of the damp shirt the elf was wearing. "Almost better than the way Kalli looked in a wet shirt. I don't know why..."

"Maybe because it's _your_ shirt?" Zevran pointed out, raising one eyebrow. "And I must say that you wearing nothing but water droplets is quite an attractive look as well. It makes me want to lick them off of you."

Alistair grinned. "Really? Hmmm... I don't believe I'd object to that," he said, rising up on his knees to move a little closer to Zevran. "Why don't you demonstrate?"

Zevran smiled warmly at the warrior, and moved closer as well, placing one hand on Alistair's hip to balance himself before leaning down to touch his tongue-tip to Alistair's stomach, then slowly licked upwards, following the faint damp track the droplet had left on the other man's skin. Alistair's breath hitched as Zevran reached and paused at his nipple, tongue tracing slow circles around it for a moment before he back off, select a second droplet, and repeated the act on the other side.

Kalli's low laugh interrupted them a few minutes later as she pushed her way back into the tent. "I can't leave you two alone for two minutes, can I?" she asked, smiling warmly at the pair.

Alistair smiled, his ears reddening with self-consciousness for a moment; as much less _innocent_ as he was now than when he and Zevran had first become lovers, he was still quite charmingly shy at times. Zevran sat back on his heels, aware of how he must look, tenting the front of the damp shirt as he now was, secure in knowing Kalli well enough to know that she thoroughly _enjoyed_ seeing her two men at play with each other. He gestured at Alistair's broad chest and flat stomach, still speckled with droplets of rain.

"I was licking him dry. We would not want dear Alistair to catch a cold too, now would we?" he asked innocently.

Kalli laughed, and leaving the wet blanket in a heap by the door, moved over to join them. "Show me," she said, one hand moving to rest on each of them – left hand on Alistair's forearm, right resting lightly on Zevran's back – and watched interestedly as his licked off another drop of water. "Oh... I _like_ that," she exclaimed huskily. "Let me help."

She and Zevran spent a few minutes licking their way all over Alistair's torso, chasing drops on his arms and legs as well. Finally Alistair gave a frustrated growl, caught Kalli, and pulled her into his lap. "My turn!" he announced, and began to lick and suck at her ear, something he knew she liked. Zevran joined in, tackling her other ear, and the two co-operated in licking and sucking at random bits of her body until she was laughing from the ticklishness of it all. Finally she escaped from Alistair's arms and backed off a bit, squatting down on her haunches with arms folded on her knees to smile warmly at the two of them.

"Well. As rainy as it is, I think we'll be staying in camp today," she announced. "And I think we should get Zevran out of that shirt and dried off before his cold returns. And then... perhaps... I think I might be in the mood to be squished in the best possible way."

That got both their attention, quite thoroughly. They exchanged a look, then Zevran hurriedly began peeling out of the damp shirt while Alistair went digging for another dry one to use as a towel. Kalli laughed at their response to her suggestion; as enthusiastically as she often participated in foreplay with the pair, and as much as she enjoyed watching the two men together – and giving assistance at times – her past made her shy away from active participation a lot of the time. Though it _did_ mean that on those occasions when she was in the mood to participate, the two men did their best to make it a very memorably pleasurable experience.

As now; once they were both stripped and dried off, they moved to flank her, drying her off as well, with much gentle exploratory touching, nuzzling, and cuddling. She moaned in approval as they licked and suckled at her breasts, Zevran stroking her hair and rubbing her belly while Alistair's hand dipped further down, between her legs, pressing and stroking there. She clutched Alistair's head with one hand, holding it to her breast, while her other hand reached out and found Zevran's erection, teasing and stroking it until he growled, and released her breast to move closer and kiss her.

Alistair slipped free from her grip and moved further down her body as well, the two coaxing her onto her back, Alistair gently shifting her legs apart, and moving to lie between them. He carefully parted her warm, nearly-hairless folds, and began licking at her, drawing a soft cry of pleasure from her, peering up her body to where she and Zevran were still kissing, Zevran massaging her breast with one hand, supporting his weight on the other, while she stroked the elf with one hand and fondled her other breast herself. He made a sound of approval, enjoying the sight of the two of them.

After a minute he lifted his head from attending to Kalli. "Get yourself ready, Zevran," he said hoarsely, then lowered his head again. Zevran nodded, and sat back on his heels, watching through half-lidded eyes as Kalli continued fondly herself, both breasts now, back arching and toes curling in enjoyment of what Alistair was doing between her legs with tongue and fingers.

A quick search of a pack produced the oily salve they carried for moments like this, and Zevran quickly greased and stretched himself, taking a little extra on his fingers before moving over to kneel beside Kalli's hip. "Ready," he said.

Alistair quickly sat up and moved to the other side of Kalli. Zevran reached out, wrapping his salve-slicked hand around Alistair's length and quickly stroking a coating of it over the man's length, leaning forward to exchange a heated kiss with the other man as he did so. Kalli whimpered, shifting restlessly at being left untouched even briefly, eyes large and dark with desire as she watched them together.

Zevran moved between her legs. When he lightly touched her thighs, she bent her legs and moved them a little further apart, opening herself invitingly for him. He entered her carefully, as always, keeping most of his weight on his own arms. She cried out and arched against him, then reached up, closing her hands on his shoulders to pull him down, seeking more physical contact. He was glad to oblige, letting more of his weight come down on her, lowering his head to kiss and nuzzle along her collarbones, down to her breasts, back up to the arch of her throat.

She gasped and moaned, then slid her hands slowly down his back, a long caressing movement, before closing her hands around his buttocks to pull him even more tightly into her, then moving her hands apart, spreading him for Alistair. Alistair didn't wait for a vocal invitation, but moved to kneel behind Zevran. He guided his tip into position and then leaned down and pushed forward, slowly entering the elf. Zevran and Kalli both cried out as the warrior slid into the assassin, the motion pressing Zevran even more firmly into Kalli. Like Zevran had, Alistair kept most of his weight supported on his own hands and knees, bridging over the two of them. He took his time, slowly pushing himself in until he was deeply seated, then held still, waiting while all three of them adjusted to their intimate connection. He lowered his head to kiss Zevran's shoulder blades.

"Ready?" the warrior asked, voice hoarse. Zevran nodded agreement, eyes shutting in enjoyment.

" _Yes_ ," Kalli croaked out urgently, her hands massaging at Zevran's buttocks then sliding up his back, holding him close.

Alistair began a slow thrusting, withdrawing and pushing in again. Zevran remained as still as he could for the first few strokes, while Alistair set the rhythm, then began to move as well, pulling back and pushing forward not quite in time with the larger man's strokes, but instead offset a little from them.

Of all the ways the three of them made love together – and they had tried many different permutations in the months since it had become a _threesome_ and not just Kalli and himself – this had to be one of his favourites, caught between his two wardens, the wonderful feeling of Alistair thrusting in and out of him as he thrust in and out of Kalli, the directions they were moving in only briefly in congruence on each stroke. Kalli clung tightly to Zevran, hands occasionally reaching further to clutch at Alistair as well, crying out softly each time they pushed together into her. Alistair's deep panting sounded in Zevran's ear, his pace picking up as he drew closer to completion, his head pressed firmly against Zevran's back as he arched his back, thrusts becoming shorter and harder and then erratic.

Kalli came first, teeth closing on Zevran's shoulder as she muffled her outcry out of long-standing habit. The clench of teeth and tightening of her muscles around his buried length brought Zevran to completion as well, and feeling both of them go sent Alistair off as well, his hips snapping forward to bury his length in Zevran as he came, the three of them shaking and clinging to each other. They lay still for a long moment, still intimately connected, then began the tedious part of carefully untangling and cleaning each other. Not that it was _entirely_ tedious, all three of them being much given to reassuring touches and kisses after sex, enjoying the tender closeness that it left all three of them feeling.

They had breakfast all nestled together in their shared blankets, Kalli cuddled between the two men, the three of them sharing buttered bread and bits of dried fruit and kisses with equal enjoyment.


	3. Tokens of Love

Breakfast had been eaten, dry clothing put on, a general cleaning up and reorganization of the tent performed, at least as much as it was possible to do with all three of them staying inside of it. More willow bark tea was brewed, the pan heated over the tiny oil lantern, which could double as a stove in a pinch. Dandelion had stuck his nose in the door once, and been very firmly ordered back out by Kalli, who didn't think adding a large, wet and muddy dog to the tent would make it any more comfortable.

They did what maintenance of their gear was possible – cleaning, sharpening, and oiling things depending on what was needed – and by the middle of the day had run out of things to do. The rain was still coming down steadily; it was a good thing they'd pitched the tent on a slight rise, or it would be even more unpleasantly damp than it was. Possibly even flooded, judging by the increasingly deep puddles in the lower parts of the clearing. They tried talking for a while, but the conversations kept trailing off, the three finding themselves just sitting or lying around, listening to the sound of the rain dripping down on the tent canvas.

"Well," said Zevran after a particularly long silence. "If we have nothing better to do, there's always more sex."

Kalli laughed. Alistair smiled. "It always come down to sex for you, doesn't it?" he asked chidingly, lips crooked in a lopsided smile.

"Of course," Zevran said, smiling warmly at the two. "Do either of you have a better suggestion for how to pass the time?"

They exchanged a look, then shook their heads. "No, I don't believe so," Alistair said, smiling slowly.

"What were you thinking?" Kalli asked, a speculative look on her face.

"Mmmm. Lady's choice?" Zevran suggested, one eyebrow arching high as a slick smirk crossed his lips.

Kalli laughed, then settled back against the mound of gear she was currently using a backrest. "I think..." she began, and paused thoughtfully, then slowly smiled. "I think I'm in the mood to watch."

"Oh? And is there anything in particular you would like to watch?" Zevran asked, his smirk widening into a pleased grin.

"Yes," she said, her rough voice acquiring even more of a husky tone than it normally had. "Alistair submitting to you."

The two men exchanged a look. Zevran raised an eyebrow at the larger man. Alistair gave a short nod. Zevran looked back to Kalli. "Any special requests, my dear?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'll let you boys know if I think of anything," she added with a smile.

That made both men grin at her, before they turned to eye each other speculatively. As humid as the tent was, Alistair hadn't bothered to put on anything more than smallclothes and knee-length breeches when they'd dressed. Zevran was more fully dressed, his outfit including stockings, long leggings, and a long-sleeved tunic – Alistair and Kalli might find the tent more than warm enough, but it was too chilly for his tastes.

Zevran let his eyes narrowly slightly, and rose upright on his knees, raising his head above that of the still-sitting Alistair. "Strip off," he ordered peremptorily. "I want to see you naked."

Alistair swallowed and quickly set to doing as ordered; anticipation of what was to follow had him visibly excited, already partially erect Zevran found it near-impossible to keep a cold, stern look on his face when the man looked so hopefully at him once stripped. He gave up with a laugh, and beckoned Alistair nearer, giving him a very heated kiss, running his hands appreciatively over the other man's torso and arms.

"Mmmm," he mused. "There is submission, and then there is submission. We will try something different this time," he said, and looked enquiringly at Kalli. "With your permission, since it is your choice?"

"Go ahead," she said. "Now I'm curious."

"Good," he said, giving her a wide smile, then turned back to Alistair. "Turn around, and clasp your hands together behind your back," he said, just a slight edge of _order_ in his voice. Alistair quickly did so. Zevran looked around, then leaned over and picked up Alistair's discarded breeches. He twisted the fabric into a crude rope, and wrapped it around Alistair's wrists, knotting it just tightly enough to make it unlikely the warrior could struggle free of it, without digging too tightly into his wrists.

By Kalli's pleased expression and the direction of her eyes, he could tell Alistair was finding being tied up exciting. He pulled back on Alistair's arms, leaning forward to peer over his shoulder, and smiled approvingly. He knotted one hand in Alistair's hair, pulling his head back and turning it, so he could kiss the man, while his other hand stroked lightly down Alistair's side, then curved around his hip to the front, stopping just shy of his erection. Alistair made a hoarse sound, hips pushing up against Zevran's hand, seeking contact. Zevran teasingly drew his hand away, caressing up across Alistair's hard flat belly to his chest, where he toyed for a moment with one of the warrior's nipples.

Finally Zevran ended the kiss, released Alistair, and sat back. Alistair was looking flushed, his breathing deepened, lips swollen and reddened. Zevran smiled pleasantly at him, then settled back, lounging back on his elbows, legs spread. "Get me ready," he instructed the warrior. "Anything you like, as long as it ends with me ready to take you.

Alistair frowned in thought for a moment, teeth worrying his lower lip, then smiled. He rose to his knees, turning to face Zevran, and walked forward on his knees, a little clumsily from the change in balance in having his hands tied behind him. He settled down between Zevran' thighs, then carefully leaned down, hands clenching and leg muscles tightening as he struggled to keep his balance.

Zevran felt Alistair's breath before anything else, gusting warmly through the layers of fabric over his groin. Just that was enough to make his own partial erection harden a little more. Then Alistair was nuzzling into the fabric. Zevran wasn't sure at first just what the warrior was attempting to do, until Alistair caught the lower hem of the elf's tunic in his teeth, and began working it upwards. Zevran watched in amusement; it took Alistair several tries, and he had to release the fabric once to sit back on his heels for a moment to catch both his breath and his balance, but eventually he had the tunic drawn up enough to expose the lacing of Zevran's leggings and a few inches of bare stomach as well.

Alistair sat back again, tilting his head to one side as he looked at the laces, then he bent down again, licking Zevran's exposed skin for a moment, drawing a low appreciative chuckle from the elf. Then he shifted position slightly, aiming further down, nipping delicately at the laces until he had the end of one caught between his teeth. He tilted his head back enough to meet Zevran's gaze, and smiled just slightly before sitting slowly up again, the lace drawing tight, then the knot slid apart. More careful work with lips and teeth gradually undid the back-and-forth web of lacing, until finally Alistair was able to pull the lace free, tossing it off to the side with a flick of his head. He smiled, looking pleased for a moment as he studied Zevran's crotch – the elf was much more erect now, a side effect of all the little bumps and nudges as Alistair had worked on the laces.

He was chewing on his lip again. It tempted Zevran to sit up and kiss him, but he forced himself to remain as he was, rather then undoing Alistair's careful work with the tunic. After a moment the warrior took a deep breath, then bent down again, pulling the front flaps flaps of the leggings apart and down with his teeth. He sat back again, frowning; he'd managed to expose the front of Zevran's smalls, but without first getting the leggings down further, which would be a difficult task without the use of his hands, there wasn't any obvious way to remove Zevran's smallclothes and release his erection.

Then Alistair smirked, and gave Zevran a challenging look. He licked his lips a moment, then bent down again. As Zevran watched, fascinated, the warrior bent down and turned his head to one side, closing his mouth around as much of the bulge of cloth as he could. And then he started rhythmically sucking while working his tongue against the cloth-covered skin. Zevran hissed in surprised pleasure at the sensation. Then Alistair released him, shifted his head a little, and did it again. He was soaking the fabric with his spit, the assassin quickly realized, and not incidentally going a fine job of bringing Zevran fully erect at the same time.

"You, my friend, are a _sneaky_ devil," Zevran observed, while Kalli moved around to where she had a better view of what Alistair was up to.

Alistair paused for a moment to grin up at Zevran. "I had an excellent teacher," he said. "And you only said you had to be 'ready to take me', not actually undressed enough to do so."

Kalli laughed. "He's got you there," she observed.

"In more ways than one," Zevran agreed, as Alistair bent his head and went back to work. In fairly short order the front of Zevran's smallclothes were soaked with saliva and precum, his trapped erection aching within the clinging skin of warmly damp fabric. When the warrior closed his mouth around Zevran's tip, enveloping it in tight fabric as he sucked and tongued at it, Zevran finally gave in and admitted the warrior had fulfilled his orders. "Enough!" he rasped out. He sat up, grinning widely at the pleased smile on Alistair's face. This time he did give in and lean forward to kiss him, rewarding him for a job well done.

"Now," he said, when the kiss ended. "Turn around and bend over."

Alistair obeyed with alacrity. With his hands tied behind his back as they still were, it took him a moment to find a reasonably comfortable position, buttocks held high, chest and shoulders resting on the ground, his head turned sideways to face towards Kalli.

When Zevran looked around for the salve, Kalli promptly held out the container of it. She was flushed and smiling, clearly enjoying watching their play. Zevran leaned over to kiss her, too, before he scooped out some of the salve and quickly prepared Alistair, enjoying the little gasps and moans the other man made as Zevran's fingers expertly oiled and stretched him.

He pushed down his leggings and damp smallclothes to mid-thigh, and quickly oiled his own length as well. Alistair would, he knew, be feeling an extra level of self-conscious vulnerability in being the only one of them naked – naked and helpless and in a very vulnerable position, bound as he was. Zevran was well aware from past experience of his own just how exciting such a position could be. He moved around behind Alistair, taking his time as he got himself in position.

"Relax," he said softly, stroking the other man's flanks with gentle fingers. Then pushed in, past the first resistance, sinking most of the way in, in a single smooth motion, before Alistair reacted to the sudden intrusion by gasping and clenching. He paused then, caressing soothingly at Alistair's sides and flanks, waiting until his ragged breathing evened out, his muscles relaxing again. Another push, a gentler one, and he was all the way in. One of the few benefits of his smaller size as an elf, he sometimes thought – that he could enter Alistair so much more easily than Alistair could enter him.

"Very good," Zevran whispered. He glanced over at Kalli. She was watching attentively, flushed red and breathing a little short, her own hand caressing at the fabric over her groin. He grinned at her, then turned back to Alistair, took a firm grip on his hips and slowly pulled back, withdrawing most of himself before pushing in again, drawing a deep moan from Alistair. "You like that, don't you?" Zevran growled, and did it again.

He kept up a slow pace for the first few strokes, until Alistair finally relaxed further around him, accommodating to him. The warrior's eyes were closed, a low cry breaking from his lips every time Zevran thrust in. The elf began to pick up the pace, changing his angle on each thrust, until he found the position that seemed to be drawing the loudest sounds from Alistair.

Kalli moved into his field of view, moving to kneel down beside Alistair's shoulders, head lowered to look into his face. She reached out, stroking back his sweat-soaked hair, and when his eyes opened she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Zevran smiled as well as he watched, his pace picking up, driving even harder into Alistair. Kalli raised her head after a moment, looking up the slope of Alistair's back at him, then suddenly grinned wickedly. "Stop," she told him.

Zevran hissed between his teeth, but did as told, freezing in mid-stroke, his fingers tightening even further on Alistair's hips. Alistair moaned, and tried to push back, but Zevran's grip stopped him from being able to do so. Kalli leaned down, caressing Alistair's hair and shoulders as she whispered words of reassurance to the warrior and pressed a kiss to his temple before moving back to kneel beside and a little behind Zevran, picking up the salve pot in passing. "Push all the way back in again and stay," she instructed, voice even more gravelly than usual. Zevran nodded, and did as instructed, the motion drawing a brief needy whimper from the warrior.

He couldn't see what she was up to, though he assumed it involved using some of the salve, and then her fingers closed gently around his sac, pulling it up out of the way, and she reached under him with her other hand. He felt something press against the underside of his shaft, and then hissed in surprise as much as pleasure as she slid one finger into Alistair, feeling the hard bulk of it underneath him; it _felt_ much larger trapped between the wall of Alistair's rectum and the underside of his own shaft than he knew it actually was. Alistair gave a surprised cry, his muscles clamping tight again – almost painfully so, with the way it pressed Kalli's finger and Zevran's cock together within him.

Kalli made soothing sounds as she wiggled her finger around, probing inside until she found the place where a gentle curl of her finger drew a hoarse cry from Alistair. "All right," she said. "Start moving again, Zev."

Zevran nodded. He had to wait a moment, until the clenching of Alistair's muscles slackened off a little, then slowly pulled back. The sensation of the underside of his shaft riding over her hard knuckle drew a startled curse from him, and a low, pleased laugh from her. There was more resistance to the movement, the extra bulk of her finger there meaning that Alistair was that much tighter. He wondered, briefly, if this was how tight _he_ felt to Alistair. Then lost the chain of thought as he pushed back in, sliding across the knuckle again, feeling her move her finger slightly, drawing another sharp cry from Alistair. It felt incredible, so tight and warm, and the extra stimulation from Kalli's finger... he thrust harder, short quick strokes, feeling Kalli curl and uncurl her finger in time with his motions. He was close, so close... he automatically started to reach around to stroke Alistair, to bring them off together, when Kalli spoke again.

"No. Stop again," she said.

Alistair cried out, and Zevran bit his lip, hard, barely restraining himself from whimpering, but he did as told, and once again stopped. It was a few seconds before he regained his own composure enough to speak, his voice thin and hoarse with need. "What are you thinking, my dear one?" he asked.

Kalli made a thoughtful sound, then carefully changed her position, keeping her hand – and finger – where it was, but moving to lie down on her side, where she could see underneath Alistair's raised hindquarters. "I was thinking how it would be interesting to see if we can bring Alistair off without touched him anywhere but _here_ ," she said, wiggling the finger for emphasis and drawing gasps from both men. "Push all the way in again. Slowly."

Zevran shuddered, but did so. She drew her hand back, until just the final joint remained within Alistair, then pulled down slightly, stretching him away from Zevran's cock, and slipped a second fingertip in beside the first, then pushed in again. Both men cried out at the sensation, as she thrust them in as far as she could, wiggling them slightly to get them into the best position.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

" _Exquisite_ ," Zevran gasped out. "So very _tight_..."

Alistair's only response was a lengthy moan. His hands were knotted into fists, knuckles showing white against the skin, tremors shaking him as he fought to remain still.

"Begin again," Kalli said, softly.

Zevran nodded. It took effort to pull back and push in again this time. Short hard strokes were all he could manage, but that was fine, that was better than fine, it was _perfect_. Alistair was crying out loudly each time Zevran thrust in, as Kalli curled her fingers into him. Judging by her own deep gasping breaths, she was stroking herself with her other hand as she teased the two men.

"Maker, Alistair, you look so _good_ this way," she crooned, peering underneath his belly. "So swollen, and dripping... I bet this feels good too, doesn't it? Think of how _tight_ it feels when you're in Zevran – this is even tighter than that, for him. Is it enough, do you think? Can you come just from this, or will I have to make him stop again, and use a third finger? Think how that would feel, Alistair, half my hand in you _and_ Zevran too. It'd be hard for him to move, wouldn't it, you'd be so _stretched_..."

She gave her fingers an extra hard curl, pulling down on his opening a little as she spoke, and that was finally enough to push Alistair over the edge; he gave a particularly loud cry and came, seed jetting out in spurts on the ground, on his own chest. He clenched hard when he came, and Zevran shouted in pained pleasure as his cock and Kalli's fingers were squeezed together forcefully. That did him in too, and he spurted into Alistair, vision fading out for a moment so intense was his pleasure. He slumped forward over Alistair's back, dizzy in the aftermath. He could feel the heaving motion of Alistair beneath him, and was vaguely aware that Alistair was taking deep sobbing breaths, on the edge of crying as he sometimes did when feeling particularly overwhelmed.

Kalli looked after both of them, gently untangling and cleaning them, untying Alistair's wrists and rubbing a healing salve into his reddened wrists, soothing them with touches and kisses and getting the two of them settled together in their blankets. By the time she'd also brewed some tea over their oil lantern – real tea this time, not the medicinal willow bark – they were both mostly recovered. She joined them in the blankets, Zevran and her to either side of Alistair, his arms around their shoulders, and the three of them shared a mug of tea, well-sweetened with honey, sipping from it in turn.

The warm sweet tea and the cuddling were just what they needed, Zevran found himself thinking. All three of, together. _This_ was what kept them together; not just the sex, which was usually quite good, but the fact that what they had between the three of them continued beyond the sex.

Alistair's thoughts must have been following a similar path. He spoke, drowsily, his hands curling possessively around their shoulders. "I will lie and tell Arl Eamon that I agree to marry Anora. Though perhaps one of you should lie for me, since I'm not very good at lies," he added, an edge of his usual self-deprecating humour in his voice for a moment. "But I will _never_ marry her. I will never give up the two of you. We belong together, whatever happens, and I have to believe that somehow all three of us will survive this damned Blight, and we'll _always_ be together, for as long as we can be."

Zevran tilted his head back to smile warmly at the warrior. "Yes," he said, and leaned forward to brush a kiss over the warrior's cheek. "That is exactly right. For as long as we can be."

Kalli nodded, and leaned forward to kiss Alistair also, then exchanged a kiss with Zevran as well. They resumed their cuddle, all three feeling warm and comforted.

He was almost drifting off to sleep, tired from their exertions and still not entirely over his cold of the day before as he was, when Zevran had a sudden thought. Sitting up he went and poked through the side-pockets of his pack for a moment, then returned to the blankets. His movement had roused the other two, and they looked questioningly at him as he slid back into bed with them.

"I was thinking," he said, and hesitantly held his hand out where they could both see it. "I offered this to you once, Kalli, you remember?" he said, opening his hand to reveal the large gem-studded gold earring he held. "And you refused it. Quite rightly so... I was offering you a token of love when I was still unable to even admit that was what I was feeling. Anyway. I was thinking... perhaps we could take this earring to a jeweller, and have it remade. Into three smaller earrings, one for each of us."

Kalli smiled, and reached out to lift it from his hand. She held it up for a moment, studying it. "I think it's a beautiful idea," she said after a moment. "It even has three gems – one for each of us. But..." she paused, and frowned, then dropped the earring on Alistair's chest, and squirmed around to hold up her left hand, and with a determined expression on her face, pulled off the gold ring she wore there. "My wedding ring," she said, voice going low and hoarse. "Never used. Let it go into this too."

She dropped it onto Alistair's chest. It was clear how poor a quality of gold it was; nestled against Zevran's golden earring it looked almost pink from all the copper that the metal had been diluted with.

Alistair nodded sharply, then stretched one arm above his head, reaching to dig in his own pack, fingers emerging tangled in the chain from which a cracked silver-gilt amulet hung, marked with the flames of Andraste. "This, too," he said, lowering it down to add it to the pile, gold and rose-gold and silver all mingled together. "All three things together – all three tokens of love," he said, softly, in a tone of voice that brought tears to Kalli's eyes and a lump to Zevran's throat.

They exchanged kisses again, all three of them. The words were still not ones that came easily to the lips of any of them – but they knew, all three of them, that in each other they had found something they'd each been separately seeking. And that wherever they were together, there was love.


End file.
